Bagon
| textcolor=black| name=Bagon| jname=(タツベイ Tatsubay)| image=371Bagon.png| ndex=371| evofrom=None| evointo=Shelgon| gen=Generation III| pronun= Bay-Gon | hp=45| atk=75| def=60| satk=40| sdef=30| spd=50| total=300| species=Rock Head Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=92.8 lbs| ability=Rock Head Sheer Force (Dream World)| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Bagon (Japanese: タツベイ Tatsubay) is a type Pokémon. Bagon made its introduction as a third generation Pokémon, upon the release of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Bagon is the pre-evolution of the very powerful Dragon Pokémon, Salamence. Appearance Because Bagon has such a powerful dream of flying, it often hurls itself off of high cliffs, only to tumble aimlessly to the bottom. As a result of Bagon's brave (yet very foolish) dives, its head has grown rock hard, allowing it to attack without feeling recoil. Hikers, however, have noticed the occasional unconscious Bagon, a victim of one fall too hard. They lack tails, have stubby arms, iguana ears,a yellow lower jaw with two teeth coming out, two feet which have two toes and a yellow triangular patch which seems to look like a diaper. In the games Bagon is found in Meteor Falls, specifically in an area of Meteor Falls that requires Pokémon with the moves Surf and Waterfall to get to. Bagon has average Attack and Defense stats like most Basic stage Pokémon, so it is captured mostly for its evolution. It evolves into Shelgon at level 30 and then into Salamence at level 50. Bagon has the Rock Head ability. With this ability, it does not receive recoil damage from moves such as Double-Edge. Bagon is often compared to Dratini, Larvitar and Beldum by fans of the video games to be the pre-evolution to one of the most powerful Pokémon in the game. Just as Dragonite in Pokémon Red and Blue, Tyranitar in Pokémon Gold and Silver and Metagross in the 3rd generation, Bagon's second stage evolution, Salamence, has above average stats that are some of the highest in the game, even higher than Legendary Pokémon. Also, like Dratini, Larvitar and Beldum, Bagon's first stage evolution is also fairly good, and better than a lot of fully evolved Pokémon, thus, why all these Pokémon evolve at late levels. Evolution Bagon evolves into Shelgon once it reaches level 30, afterwards into Salamence at level 50. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Bagon |rubysapphire = Meteor Falls |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Meteor Falls |erarity = Uncommon |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 210 Poke Radar (Pearl) |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 210 (Poke Radar) |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Rare }} Pokédex entries | name=Bagon| ruby=Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel.| sapphire=Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles.| emerald=Although it is small, this Pokémon is very powerful because its body is a bundle of muscles. It launches head-butts with its ironlike skull.| firered=Its steel-hard head can shatter boulders. It longingly hopes for wings to grow so it can fly.| leafgreen=Its steel-hard head can shatter boulders. It longingly hopes for wings to grow so it can fly.| diamond=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day.| pearl=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day.| platinum=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day.| heartgold=Its well developed neck muscles and ironlike head can smash boulders into pieces.| soulsilver=Its well developed neck muscles and ironlike head can smash boulders into pieces.|| black=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day.| white=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day.| }} In the anime Bagon has had one anime appearance in "Episode 319: Let Bagons Be Bagons!". In this episode, it was owned by a trainer who was trying to get it to evolve into a Shelgon because her Bagon had a fascination with flying and kept jumping off cliffs to do it. Name origin Bagon's name is a portmanteau of baby, as it's small and unevolved, and dragon, in reference to its type and appearance. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line